A New Friend?
by Squirrelette
Summary: When the turtles get ambushed by the Shredder, they are grossly outnumbered. And when a turtle is injured in the fight, it looks like they have finally been defeated, a mysterious dark figure appears and saves the turtles, or so it seems...


Hey this is my first story summited on , and I hope you all like it!

Short Summary: When the turtles get ambushed by the Shredder, they are grossly outnumbered. And when a turtle is injured in the fight, it looks like they have finally been defeated, a mysterious dark figure appears and saves the turtles, or so it seems...

Yep I know I suck at summaries, you don't have to tell me!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT (I wish I did, and if I did I would be having way more fun with the turtles Mwhhaaa) the only character I own, is Kara Saki I created her and shes my OC...

So I really hope you like it, the rating might be a bit higher because of the use of swear words, and i just got done editing it so there are no more error in my story. I tried really hard to get the turtles personalities right, so if you see something wrong, or someone out of character, please comment, and tell me how to improve my story! - enjoy!

* * *

New York City was quiet, too quiet. The night was dark and chilly, but it was also peaceful, and claming. The turtles were out for a late night mission, well it was not actually a true mission. Everyone had been a little moody and pissed off, after the last fight with Baxter Stockman. Considering Master Splinter was ready to pull his fur out because of all the bickering, he decided to send the turtles out on a mission to let off a little steam, and unused energy.

The turtles leaped from rooftop to rooftop, their footsteps echoing in the silence of the night. They all had be incredibly quiet, until Leo stopped on a apartment rooftop, and looked back. He had a feeling that they were being followed, by something or someone.

"Hey Fearless Leader, is somethin' the matter witcha?" Raph grunted as he landed on the rooftop next to his brother.

Shrugging off the felling he replied, "No nothings the matter, its just too quiet, I mean nothings going on, not one single thing… come on guys I think we should go back home" Leo ordered his brothers, and turning to leave, but he froze when he heard an all to familiar voice...

"Foot Soldiers attack them, have no mercy!" The Shredder snapped, as he appeared on the top of a nearby building. His Foot Soldiers leapt of the building and swarmed around Leo, Don, Mikey, and Raph.

"Oh shell... why now!" Leo shouted drawing his swords and taking out only a small fraction of the numerous Foot Soldiers. "We're too outnumbered!" Leo yelled slicing through two more Foot Soldiers.

Raph grunted, as he stabbed his way through three Foot Soldiers, "No shit Sherlock!" Raph barked at Leo

"Oh Shell... guys look!" Mikey gasped looking up toward where the Shredder was perched on a nearby building, but it was not the Shredder that made Mikey gasp, it was what was behind him, probably fifty more Foot Soldiers and Foot Tech Ninja, waiting to take the defeated ones places.

"You gotta be kiddin' me," Raph said is disbelief.

"Not more, we'll never win!" Don stated staring wide-eyed at the fifty or so Foot Soldiers ready to strike when told. Don was so distracted by the amount of Foot Soldiers, that he didn't notice the Foot Soldier approaching him, until it was to late, the Foot Soldier sliced open his right arm. Don screamed in agony as the blood begun flowing from the now open wound. He fell to his knees clutching his arm, so hard the ends of his fingers begun to turn white.

"Don!" His brothers yelled running toward him, but were stopped by several Foot, Leo avoided the Foot, and ran to his brothers side. "Don are you alright?" Leo asked crouching down and examining his brothers wound.

"Yeah... Leo its just a scratch... I'll be fine... help the others!" Don said wincing slightly at the pain in his arm.

"Don are you sure, you are bleeding pretty bad," Leo asked standing up, concern sweeping over his face.

"Leo please go and help the others, if you don't we won't make it out of here Alive!" Don yelled loudly getting angry at his brother. Since Don hardly yells, let alone gets angry, Leo though he should obey his brother this time, and help his brothers.

"Leo is Donnie aright?" Mikey asked knocking out a Foot Soldier with his nunchakus.

"He says he is, but he's bleeding pretty bad," Leo responded cutting through another bunch of Foot Soldiers.

"Hey guys look, who is that?" Mikey shouted pointing to a dark figure, leaping on to the rooftop and taking out the Foot Soldiers one by one, with a gleaming katana.

The figure approached The Shredder, "Oroku Saki! I have finally returned to New York City, to get my long deserved revenge! Today you will die!" I bellowed staring at him with piercing green eyes. Flexing my fingers around the handle of my katana, I attacked, slicing his armor, but not enough to hurt him. I went to strike him again, but he grabbed both of my arms, causing me to drop my katana. I swiftly brought my legs up to his chest, and pushed off propelling me away from him, ripping the sleeves of my ninja garb. I brought my leg up and connected with his head, he stumbled back, but quickly countered, kicking me in the stomach, I fell to my knees, and looked up at him.

He begun laughing, "You said today _I _die, you are wrong young lady, today I do not die, and you know why, it's because you are to weak to kill me, after all the training you have been through you still can not kill me. You are pitiful! We will meet again, hopefully very soon, goodbye to you!" he said throwing a smoke bomb, and escaping, with the remaining Foot Soldiers.

"No! Come back and face me you coward!" I screamed pounding my fists against the rooftop in frustration.

"Umm... Thank you for taking care of the Foot, if you wouldn't have shown up, we would have been goners!" came a voice behind me.

I turned and jumped to the rooftop he was standing on, "I did not take care of the Foot because I was worried about your well-being! I took care of them because I was trying to get to The Shredder!" I barked at the creature staring at me.

"Oh well... um... well who are you?" he asked

"If you must know my name is Kara Saki, I...am The Shredders daughter. who are...wait scratch that, better question, _what_ are you?" I questioned.

"My name is Leonardo, and these are my brothers, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo, and we are turtles, mutated ones." he explained, smiling awkwardly at me.

"Interesting" I mumbled, picking up my katana, and cutting a small slit in the leg of my ninja garb, I pulled hard ripping it all the way up my leg.

"What are you doing?" he asked, raising his brow.

"Helping," I said, tearing the cloth at mid thigh. I took the log strip of fabric and walked over to the bleeding turtle.

"What are you going to do to Donnie?" Mikey asked in a small voice.

"Stopping the bleeding, he has lost a significant amount of blood," I explained, taking the black cloth and wrapping it around the turtles well toned arm. "Thats a very bad wound, but that should stop the bleeding, at least for a while," I said murmured, getting to my feet.

"Hey, thanks a lot," Don said weakly

"No problem, just conserve you energy, and don't move your arm," I replied smiling behind my mask.

"Hey...um...dudette, wait you are a dudette right?" Mikey asked as a cleft formed between his eyebrows.

"Yes I was last time I knew," I replied sarcastically

"Cool so can I ask you something?" Mikey asked grinning at me.

"I suppose, that is if you really have to," I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well actually two things, one can you cook" he asked.

"Umm...yes, I guess, I can make Japanese food and pizza, why do you need to know that?" I questioned wondering where the heck he was going with this.

"Radical, and two where are you staying?" he asked staring at me.

"Around, why?" I demanded.

"I was wondering, if its like OK with the guys and of course you, if you would like to stay with us?" he finished, giving me the puppy-dog pout.

"That's a good idea Mikey, Kara you could teach us what you know about fighting, and we could teach you what we know about Ninjutsu," Leo suggested grinning.

I pondered the offer, but realized something, "One problem, I do not think I have enough money to pay rent," I stated.

"Hey don't worry about it, you can pay us by making us dinner once in a while, OK?" Mikey said smiling.

"Umm...OK I guess that works for me," I replied happily.

"Hey Raph you have not said anything, are you OK with this?" Leo asked his brother, the turtle with the red mask.

"Yeah" Raph said smugly.

"Whoohoo, we have a new friend!" Mikey yelled dancing around wildly.

While Leo calmed his brother down, i knelt down to check on Don's wound, luckily for him it was not bleeding through, "How are you felling?" I asked concerned.

"Better, thank you," he answered smiling, through the pain.

"Good," I said standing and walking over to Leo and Mikey, "If I am going to be staying with you, I have to go to the hotel I am staying at and retrieve my things, I will be back soon," I said, as I jumped of the rooftop, and on to a nearby one.

"She is really nice," Leo said after I left.

"Yeah, and she's really cute right Raph?" Mikey said walking over to Don and kneeling down by him.

"Yeah, whatever... hey wait how do you know that, we haven't even seen her face," Raph barked.

"Oh I can tell... but I think you like her Raph," Mikey teased.

"No...I...I... do not like her... I don't even know her," Raph said fumbling his words

"No I think you do," Mikey insisted.

"I do not!, Leo tell him to cut it out!" Raph yelled at his older brother.

"You know Raph, by the look on your face, I would say you do like her," Leo laughed.

"What do ya mean!?" Raph shouted, demanding to know what he meant.

"Raph, you're blushing bright red," Don stated smiling at his brother's reaction.

"I am not! I do not like her!" Raph yelled getting angry.

"OK, OK whatever, Raph. Oh Kara's coming... Raph stop blushing already!" Mikey laughed.

"I...am...not..." Raph mumbled, thinking of ways he could get back a Mikey for this later.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" I said jumping onto the rooftop, holding two suit cases.

"Cool, OK let's go!" Mikey suggested, walking over to me.

"Oh, wait, I think before we go, you guys show see what I look like," I said dropping my bags, and pulling of my mask, letting my long black hair free, "Well how to I look?"

"You are so adorable!" Mikey said pinching my cheeks.

"Ummmm...thank you Mikey... I...think," I said pulling away from his pinching fingers.

"We should get going, Master is going to start to worry!" Raph stated helping Donnie, up, and supporting him with one arm.

"Yeah, Raph's right for once, we should get going, oh wait let me take your bags," Mikey said picking up my bags, and following Raph, and Don.

"So Leo, where do you guys live?" I asked Leo, as we jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"Oh, you will find out soon enough," Leo said laughing, and smiling at me. I smiled back, as we jumped on another rooftop and made our way home.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Well there it is the first...long chapter, in my story... I hope you like it. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP, or as soon as my writers block goes away...

-Kara

* * *


End file.
